1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to conventional spinning reels and skirted spinning reels, and more particularly, relates to the use of a unique style of free-floating drag that incorporates a unique drag spring.
2. Background of the Prior Art
It is well known in the prior art that in most conventional and skirted style spinning reels the drag mechanism is incorporated in the hub of the front spool of the fishing reel. This spool is mounted on the center shaft by the use of a front nut. The line that is wound on the spool is in close association with the drag mechanism and therefore the corrosive material that is picked up by the fishing line when it is in the water comes into close contact with the drag mechanism. It has also been found that the conventional style of drag mechanism mounted in the fishing reel spool does not have a linear response with respect to the compressive force applied thereto. Unfortunately, the prior art does not describe how it is possible to utilize a free-floating drag mechanism located away from the spool with a spring that is capable of producing a linear response.